Today's The Day - Continuation
by Blockious
Summary: This is me writing the chapter 2 of what was never released, as I and many other readers were wanting this. The possibility of Jaune as he tried to take his life. *Warning: Suicide Themes, Character Death*
1. Jaune's Death

**So I wrote this just because I and many readers who read the original version were looking for an aftermath. So I decided to write it. Now I decided I would write two versions, a happy ending where Jaune survives, and one where he dies. Now let's begin with his death.**

 **Now for a quick recap.**

 **Jaune overheard Weiss as she was asked out by Neptune. The others were surprised to she her accept a date by someone who used the same nickname for her as Jaune.**

 **She berated Jaune, he runs off from the library as he decides he should do as she says, buzz off.**

 **Now let's recall Jaune at his final moments.**

* * *

"Today's the day" Jaune said to nobody.

Today's the day.

Jaune neared the entrance to the dorms. He stretched before going inside. Walking down the hall, he stared at team JNPR's dorm room, then back at team RWBY's dorm. Jaune took out his scroll, and opened the door to team RWBY's dorm.

Looking around, Jaune spotted Gambol Shroud and picked it up. He thought he heard some sort of sound, but he shrugged off the feeling.

Sighing again, for what felt like the thousandth time, he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He glanced to the left, then to the right. Nobody. Heh, that's good. Jaune went inside JNPR's room.

The teen took his sword, and stuck it into the ceiling as deep as it could go. Or as deep as I could push it. Pyrrha or Ruby could've probably pushed it deeper. Making sure it was secure, he wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the hilt.

Stepping onto his bed, he couldn't help but think to himself.

Hah. I could've just used Crocea Mors to cut my wrists... I'm really dumb. Jaune straightened out. Nevermind, It would've made a mess they would need to clean. This is probably better. He made wrapped the ribbon around his neck. Tugging on it, just one more time to see if it wouldn't fall, he smiled.

Today's the day.

He was scared. He was about to die, who wouldn't be scared?

Today's the day, Jaune reassured himself.

He leaped off of the bed.

He could feel it.

His feet as they dangled in the air.

He could feel his body react to the ribbon chocking him, his feet frantically moving around to find a surface to survive.

But it was too late.

He was far from any bed, chair or table to support himself to live.

Not that he would care if he could.

He wanted this. And he could feel it working.

As his breathing was restricted, he could feel his consciousness slipping away.

As just as death was ready to claim his life, he said one last thing.

"Fuck... you... all..."

And with those final words, Jaune Arc successfully died.

The room was dead silent, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of Gamble Shroud's ribbon stretching.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby walked through the halls as she slowly made her way towards team JNPR's dorm. Though she was surprised when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice, but it also bothered her to hear it.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out as she and Yang ran up to her.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, not looking at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Jaune."

"Why?" Ruby paused as Weiss asked that question.

"Why? WHY?! Did you not see Jaune as he ran off?! He was destroyed by you! He's dealing with enough as is! You didn't have to be so mean!"

"But- I-"

"Forget it! We're here..." True to her word, they stood in front of team JNPR's dorm.

Ruby leaned towards the door, and knocked.

"Jaune? Are you in there?"

No response.

She knocked again.

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

Still no response

When she knocked a third time, she noticed the door was slightly open.

When she pushed the door open, her eyes widened, she wasn't ready to see what the room held.

"AHHHHH" Ruby cried.

"Ruby! What's wrong?!" Yang asked as she and Weiss ran beside her to comfort her.

Ruby just sat on the floor as she had her knees to her chest, but she pointed into the room as she shook, and said;

"Jaune..."

The other two look into the room and were shocked at the sight.

Jaune Arc's body hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my god! Did Jaune actually do this?!" Yang said as she freaked out. She didn't think Jaune would do this!

"Why would he do this though?!" Weiss asked.

"Because you did this to him!" Ruby cried as she pointed at Weiss and Yang, tears rolling down her face.

"You all did!"

It was only a matter of time till NPR and Blake showed up.

The sight of Jaune's hanging body affect them all.

Blake cringed, Nora threw up immediately, Ren held a frown of dissapointment, not at Jaune, but himself for being a cause of his death, and Pyrrha passed out immediately at the sight.

They finally notified Ozpin of Jaune's fate. He was not happy. Not only did a student die under his watch, but his incompetence to do anything about Cardin's bullying, believing that anyone can change.

He was wrong, and so he paid the price for it by losing a student.

His family would be furious when they hear about this.

* * *

Fast forward a week from that terrible day.

A group of people stood by a grave.

Those people were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ozpin and Jaune's family.

Team CRDL was expelled from Beacon for their repeated harassment of other students and a key factor in Jaune's death.

The remaining members of JNPR remained as a 3 man team.

Pyrrha was naturally made leader, but she always felt dirty being the leader, like as if he position itself was knawing at her.

Nora because less joyful, all her life she felt misery unless with Ren, but when she learned that she played a factor in Jaune's death, she couldn't forgive herself.

Team RWBY were never a well balanced team ever since Jaune died.

Ruby was torn up at her first friend dying because she stupidly did nothing to help him. She refused to talk to Weiss since, she blamed her most of all as she was the final push that was needed. The team dynamic fell.

Jaune's parents were torn to hear that their only son is dead, worse that he took his own life.

There were fights amomg the family, sisters against parents as they tried to blame each other for Jaune's death, but they all played a part in it.

Who would've thought the death of Jaune would've affected them this much?


	2. Jaune Is Saved

**Last chapter certainly was something, but now for anyone who was looking for a happy ending, here we go!**

* * *

"Today's the day" Jaune said to nobody.

Today's the day.

Jaune neared the entrance to the dorms. He stretched before going inside. Walking down the hall, he stared at team JNPR's dorm room, then back at team RWBY's dorm. Jaune took out his scroll, and opened the door to team RWBY's dorm.

Looking around, Jaune spotted Gambol Shroud and picked it up. He thought he heard some sort of sound, but he shrugged off the feeling.

Sighing again, for what felt like the thousandth time, he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He glanced to the left, then to the right. Nobody. Heh, that's good. Jaune went inside JNPR's room.

The teen took his sword, and stuck it into the ceiling as deep as it could go. Or as deep as I could push it. Pyrrha or Ruby could've probably pushed it deeper. Making sure it was secure, he wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the hilt.

Stepping onto his bed, he couldn't help but think to himself.

Hah. I could've just used Crocea Mors to cut my wrists... I'm really dumb. Jaune straightened out. Nevermind, It would've made a mess they would need to clean. This is probably better. He made wrapped the ribbon around his neck. Tugging on it, just one more time to see if it wouldn't fall, he smiled.

Today's the day.

He was scared. He was about to die, who wouldn't be scared?

Today's the day, Jaune reassured himself.

He leaped off of the bed.

* * *

 **Back in RWBY's room a few minutes earlier**

Jaune used his scroll to open the door to team RWBY's dorm. Unbeknownst to him, he awakened a sleeping member.

Amber eyes shot open at the sound of the door lock clicking.

Blake was planning on taking a nap while the rest of her team was gone. But now that wont be happening, there was an intruder.

She heard footsteps walking towards the table. she couldn't see who it was so she shifted slightly in her bed to spot a figure with blonde hair over by table.

She made the figure out to be Jaune.

'What is Jaune doing in here?' She thought to herself.

What surprised her was that he took Gambol Shroud.

Once he exited the room, she quietly hopped off her bed and silently hit the floor.

She left her room and peeked into team JNPR's dorm. She was curious as to why he stabbed his weapon through the ceiling, but continued watching.

It wasn't until he had Gambol Shroud wrapped around the sword like a noose, and stepped ontop of his bed, that she realized what his intentions were.

She saw him wrap Gambol Shroud around his neck and smiled, and her mind went into a panic.

'Wait! Is Jaune actually going to this?! Doesn't he know how bad of a decision this is?!'

When Jaune leapt off his bed, she took action.

She slammed the door open and stood on Jaune's bed to hold him up. He wasn't making it easy as he kept flailing his legs to stop her. She hastily unwrapped Gambol Shroud from the sword and pulled Jaune to fall onto his bed.

Jaune coughed from being able to breath again.

"Why... Why did you do that?..." He asked quietly.

Blake froze and turned to him in disbelief. She grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him.

"What were YOU thinking?! Trying to take your own life?! And then you ask ME why I saved YOU?!" She said.

"Just leave me be!" He shouted as he shoves her away. He then grabs Crocea Mors and prepares to lodge it into his stomach.

Blake tackles him, knocking the sword out of his hands, and pins him to the floor.

"Stop! Just go away!" He shouts as he struggles to break free.

Blake knew that while he isn't the strongest, his stamina can definitely out last her. She grabs her scroll from her pocket and makes a call to Ruby.

A few seconds pass and Ruby picks up, though she had red eyes and tear streaks on her face.

"H-hey Blake, what's up?"

"I need help! Come to JNPR's dorm NOW!" She says as she keeps Jaune on the floor.

"W-wait, why? What's going on Blake?"

"JUST COME NOW! And get the others too!" Blake shouts, scaring the leader a little.

Ruby nods and the line goes off.

In a minute, the rest of her team, and NPR show up.

"Blake, what'a going on?!" Ruby asks.

"In a moment! Just help me hold him down!"

Weiss nods and uses her semblance to create Glyphs around Jaune's wrists and ankles to hold him down, allowing Blake to get off him.

"Okay, someone explain what's going on?" Yang exclaimed.

"I was taking a nap when suddenly Jaune walked into our room. He took my weapon, and that concerned me so I went to see what he was doing, only to find out he was about to take his own life! He had his sword in the ceiling and had Gambol Shroud wrapped like a noose!"

Everyone's eyes widened, they didn't think Jaune was suicidal.

"Jaune! Why would you do this?!" Ruby asked.

"Just... Let... Me... Go!" He says as he tries to break free from the glyphs.

"No Jaune! You're just going to try again!'

"THAT'S THE POINT!" He shouted.

"But why Jaune? Why would you do this to yourself?" Blake asked.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO STOP GETTING HURT!" He cried.

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN RIDCULED! BY MY FAMILY, AND NOW **YOU** GUYS WHO I THOUGHT WERE MY FRIENDS. RUBY KNOWS DEEP DOWN IM WEAK, BUT DOESN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT, WEISS HATES ME WITH A PASSION, SHE EVEN THINKS I SHOULD BUZZ OFF, BLAKE THINKS IM TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO STAND UP FOR MYSELF, YANG PRETTY MUCH HATES ME JUST BECAUSE IM NOT HER IDEAL PERSON, NORA BLATENTLY INSULTS ME, PYRRHA HATES THE IDEA OF ME BEING HER PARTNER, AND REN HATES ME FOR BEING SUCH A FAILURE OF A LEADER." Tears start forming from his eyes.

"If no one has any faith in me... If everyone hates me so much... then I shouldn't exist... I want it to stop... So why do you intend to keep me around? Does making me suffer just makes you happy?" He asked. He was now reduced to a sobbing mess. Tears flowed freely from his eyes to the floor.

Everyone was shocked. Did Jaune really feel this way about them? Were they the reason for his attempted suicide?

"Jaune... Jaune, look at me." Ruby said as she knelt down beside him, and he looked over at her.

"Jaune... I wasn't lying when I said you aren't weak. You aren't the strongest fighter, yes, but you are definitely not weak. I don't reject you Jaune... You're my friend, my first friend. The only friend I have who's as dorky as me." She said as she wiped away some of his tears.

"You... Do you mean it..?" He asked timidly.

"Of course! And I'm sure the others would agree! Right guys?"

"Of course! Did you really think I hated you? You may have vomited on my shoes, but atleast you've proven the kind of person you are!" Yang said.

"Jaune... I don't think you're a coward. If anything, Im more of a coward if you were one. I didn't help you or Velvet when Cardin was a major problem. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Blake said.

"Jaune, I never regretted having you as a partner, in fact, don't you remember how we became partners? I pinned you to that tree because I wanted you as my partner. Because I knew there was no one else like you who I wanted to be my partner." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah fearless leader! I never meant anything I said mean about you! I thought you knew they were jokes! You're my second favourite person! Next to Ren of course!" Nora said.

"Jaune, I wont lie and say I never felt anything against you, but that is in the past. Over time you proved how well of a leader you can be, despite your shortcomings. I apologize for any feelings you have felt because of me." Ren said.

Everyone then turned to Weiss. She was the only person to not say anything. They were curious as to what she would say.

"Weiss, don't you have something to say?" Ruby asked her.

After some time, she finally spoke.

"I feel I must apologize as well. I know now what my actions have done to you. I can see how rudely I treated you. I even gave you the impression that you should've done this to yourself. I'm sorry Jaune."

Jaune could only smile, yet the tears wouldn't stop.

"Guys, I'm sorry... I guess I let the pain get the better of me. I probably would've made a horrible mistake if Blake didn't save me. Thank you all. Especially thank you Blake.

Weiss removed the glyphs from Jaune, allowing him to sit up.

As he rubbed the tears away, everyone closed in around him to make a big group hug.

Today was the day that Jaune learned how important he was to others.

* * *

 **Aaaand there's that! Jaune is now alive and living well! Next up is an idea from "Mr. What If", the aftermath of Jaune's death.**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter idea from Mr. What If**

 **The premise of this chapter is involving the future events after Jaune's death. Some events involving the breach, the downfall, and the end of Volume 5.**

* * *

Jaune's death shook teams RWBY and NPR.

With the way things went, Pyrrha was made the new leader of her team.

Though the position felt... _dirty_... She didn't feel proper being the leader of the remainder of Team JNPR, she wasn't as tactical or strategic as Jaune was, so it was difficult to be the new leader.

Not to mention the knawing feeling she felt...

She tried her best as leader, and even tried to ask Ruby for tips.

Speaking of the reaper...

She shutdown for nearly two weeks after Jaune died. Her first friend, sister team leader, which essentially made him her second bestie, first came Weiss, until the incident, and neighbouring dork.

She blamed herself for not doing enough to help the knight. She also blamed her teammates, mostly Weiss and Yang as Blake didn't really do much against Jaune.

She would stay in her room, on her bed for several hours a day and cry.

Yang, being the older sister, tried to comfort the girl, be she pushed her away, in anger of how their actions pushed Jaune.

She refused to look at Weiss in the eyes, she was angry, angry at her. She was the final push that caused Jaune to die...

The only time she came out of her room was for food, and for Jaune's funeral.

Poor girl...

Right after his funeral she went back to her room and broke down after seeing Jaune again.

Of course, such hatred led to more problems.

Because the leader wouldn't focus much, she couldn't properly lead, she couldn't fight, she could only feel anger and sadness.

One day that to their near demise.

They were tasked by Ozpin to scout the Emerald Forest for a Deathstalker that was causing problems.

When they found it, things went downhill.

Ruby couldn't lead, so the others fought wildly, without a plan. Ruby couldn't fight as she was a bit hindered from the time she spent grieving.

She was hit and had her Aura shattered once she slammed against a tree as she failed to project her Aura in a way to be effectively used.

Blake was grabbed by one of the pincers and was slowly being crushed.

Yang was being flung around as she hung on the Deathstalker's stinger.

Weiss was trying to use her glyphs to not get her teammates killed.

Eventually, Yang managed to rip off the stinger and plunged it into the Deathstalker, effectively killing it.

When the team reported to Ozpin he was disappointed. An excellent team is now unguided and torn.

He told Ruby she had to move on. Yes it is right to mourn for Jaune, but she still has people who look to her for answers, to tell them what to do.

She apologized to her team, and she promised to properly lead them.

* * *

Months passed and things were going steady... for the most part...

Team NPR was still in dismay. The team was still not fully functioning, so they could not participate in missions as of yet.

Team RWBY got most of their team dynamic back, but were as strong as ever.

They got their first mission, going to Mt. Glenn

Of course things went downhill.

Ruby found Roman Torchwick as well as several White Fang members hideout, hidden under the main city where they were loading a train.

They put their plan in motion forcing team RWBY to take action. Not knowing who to call for backup, Ruby immediately went for the train.

After a long drawn out fight, the train breached the wall at the end, causing large amounts of Grimm to enter Vale. It took long for team NPR to arrive and assist team RWBY, by the time they arrived team RWBY was battered down.

Eventually the situation was handled, all the Grimm were defeated and Roman was arrested.

It was at this time Pyrrha decided to try her all to be the leader of her team. Unfortunately, things didn't last.

The Vytal Tournament took place months later, and things took a turn for the worst. Cinder Fall began her attack on Vale, Grimm flooded the streets, Beacon was surrounded with Grimm.

Hell was let loose.

Pyrrha was offered the opportunity to become the wielder of half of the Fall Maiden's powers, and she took the it. She wanted to be able to protect others, just as she wished she did to Jaune...

The time came to take the Maiden's powers, and she brought her team with her.

However, Cinder prevented her from taking Amber's powers, and taking it for herself.

Unfortunately Pyrrha and Ozpin were defeated by Cinder.

Ozpin was never found, but Pyrrha was turned to ash by Cinder.

Ruby awakened her Silver Eye ability after witnessing Pyrrha's death.

* * *

Months pass again as Ruby ventured to Haven, luckily Ren and Nora agreed to go with her, determined to avenge their second leader.

It was a tough journey, and they cut it close with a man named Tyrian.

He attempted to kill Ruby but luckily her Uncle Qrow showed up to stop him.

They cut it close as Qrow was stung by Tyrians poison.

They carried him towards Kuroyuri, Ren's home town.

Ruby was distressed. She wanted to talk to the others, but she wasn't as close to them, so she kept to herself.

Things went south when a Nuckelavee found them.

Ren had to use his semblance to hide himself and Qrow from the Grimm as he carried him away.

The fight was brutal, and Ren, the calm and collective one, lost his cool when fighting against the Grimm.

It was a fierce battle, they were all injured and had their Auras broken, but they managed to just barely come out on top.

An airship took them to Haven Academy where they rested and had Qrow healed.

Weeks passed since their arrival and Qrow found a boy named Oscar, who inherited Ozpin's soul.

* * *

He reveals to them the dangers that are approaching, and the steps needed to counter them. Soon enough, Weiss and Yang regrouped with them, though they were still saddened by the missing Pyrrha. They knew it must have taken a toll on the three to not only lose their leader, twice, but also their close friends, twice.

There were now only 5 of them, 6 if Blake were to ever return.

As time passed, so did the need to bring up arms as the White Fang attacked Haven academy, with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Raven, Vernal and Hazel at the centre.

They fought hard and strong, but they barely managed to repel them.

Weiss was badly injured, but was just barely making it. Blake managed to arrive with the Faunus from Menagerie, defeating the White Fang and Adam Taurus. And Yang has taken the relic of knowledge from the Spring Maiden's vault.

Team RWBY is now whole again, but Team JNPR is never to be completed. the Nora and Ren remained with the others, and they formed a new team, with the full title being "The Ruby of Juniper" in memory of who they have lost.

They eventually met the Nikos family, who they informed of Pyrrhas death. They were heart broken, but they knew that she was watching over them. And they all prayed she was not alone.

* * *

 **And so brings the end of my version of this story. After the whole track from Volume 2 to Volume 5 but without Jaune. I know Jaune saved Weiss in Volume 5, but she was mostly attacked by Cinder because Jaune fought against her.** **That is all for this story!**


End file.
